The artist and the scorpion 2- Addiction
by StayStoat
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are now dating. However, Scorpius is still suffering nightmares from his torture at James' hands. When a mysterious man offers him a potion that will get rid of these nightmares but Scorpius has no idea of the damaging side effects. Not only that but the new transfer student from Durmstrang has taken a shine to Albus and may be after him!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Scorpius **

I was back at the Malfoy Mansion. That was odd. Why would I be here? I had left this place two years ago and vowed to never return and yet here I was standing in my own room.

I opened the door of my room and climbed down the stairs. I could see a little boy with white blonde hair and grey eyes sitting at a table on his own with a birthday cake in front of him. I remembered now. That boy was me and it was my ninth birthday. Mother had ordered the cake for me but had left me to visit her 'friend'. I knew that friend was one of her numerous men she slept with but the nine year old me wouldn't know that. Father was…well I would know very soon.

I didn't want to relive this memory. I wanted to tell the young me to not go look for Father and just be happy with having a goddamn cake to eat but I was helpless. The past me couldn't see the present me.

The little me got up and started to search for Father. I tried to stay in the kitchen but my legs moved of their own accord, walking towards the scene I did not want to see. I stood outside Father's study and the nine year old me slowly opened the door.

Father hadn't bothered to switch on the light but the moonlight coming in through the window revealed his crouched form. I had remembered this scene many times before but this one was different. For it wasn't the neck of a unicorn Father was biting into but it was the neck of a human corpse, that was burnt beyond recognition.

I let out a strangled cry, stumbling backwards.

"What's wrong, Scorpius?" A familiar cruel voice taunted. James stepped into the room, smiling. "Still a pussy?"

I tried to grab my wand from my back pocket but my hand grasped at empty air. James knelt beside my blood splattered father and plunged his hand into his chest. He held my father's heart out to me. "Have you ever tried eating a heart, Scorpius?"

I sat up in bed, drenched in sweat and panting. The nightmares were different everyday but the one thing they had in common was that James Sirius Potter always featured in all of them. He was locked up in a mental institution but sometimes I felt he was still beside me, always scorning me. I shuddered at the memory of my body feeling like it was being pulled apart.

I looked down at Albus who was sleeping soundly. He had spent most of summer with me at my flat, making it one of the best summers ever. He was so freaking adorable, making it hard for me to control myself which explained the numerous bite marks over his body. His messy black hair fell over his eyes and his baby face looked even more innocent when he was asleep.

I gently brushed the hair away from his face, leaned down and kissed him softly. Albus murmured something and then his eyes slowly opened. He blinked at me groggily. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Making out with you." I replied nonchalantly, trailing my fingers down his bare chest.

He slapped my hands away rubbing the sleep dust out of his eyes. "We have to be at the Hogwarts Express at nine and I won't be late because you deprived me of sleep with your fucking around!"

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was six am. We would have to be at the station in three hours anyway and we wouldn't get a chance to be alone again so I might as well savour this moment. I licked Albus' nipples and felt his body shiver in pleasure. Then I felt a pain in my head.

"Ouch!" I glared at Albus. "Why did you hit me?"

"Because you weren't listening!" He retorted. "I let you do it to me all night."

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. It annoyed me that I was always the one who had to take the initiative but Albus never made a move. He had told me he had loved me but he still acted so withdrawn from me.

"I don't mind if you do it from behind." Albus murmured, his face bright red.

I must have been making a really angry face for him to offer himself like that and I felt guilty for making him worried. However, I wasn't a saint that I would pass on the offer. Oh god, I was a bad person but I was doing this because I loved him.

Albus got on his knees, his arse in my vision. It was a really good view and I mounted him.

"Ah!" Albus gasped.

"Does it feel good?" I made my thrusts more forceful, determined to make him only think of me. I wanted it to be that his body would only ever lust for me and no one else.

"Ah…of course….idiot." His heavy breaths made it hard for him to get the words out.

"Say it." I murmured, gripping his arse.

"Say what?" He was starting to sweat, as was I.

"You know what." I started playing with his nipples again.

"Ngh! I'm going to…"

"First say it and then you can come." I licked his ear and increased my thrusts.

"You…bastard!"

"That's not what I want to hear."

"I love you…agh!" Albus ejaculated, his semen staining the sheets.

I couldn't believe how no one had realised how appealing Albus was, but I was glad because it meant I had him all to myself. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "You are really cute."

He scowled at me, his face flushed. I wasn't sure if it was from the exhilaration of sex or whether he was embarrassed by my compliment. "Stupid."

I grabbed his hand and kissed his fingertips. "I may be stupid but I'm yours."

Albus' green eyes softened and he laced his fingers with mine. "It's when you say dumb shit like this that I love you even more."

"I think I'm turned on now." I started groping him.

The sensitivity Albus had displayed before was gone, replaced with him throwing a pillow at me aggressively. "You fucking horny pervert!" He rolled out of bed, moving to the shower.

"I love you!" I called out to him.

"Fuck you!"

Whoever said romance was dead?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Albus **

"Al!" Rose waved at me.

I ran over to my family and hugged my cousin. Mum and Dad had no problem with me spending the summer at Scorpius' house but it was the first time I had been away from my family and I couldn't help but miss them.

Scorpius was lingering behind me awkwardly. Mum, Dad, and everyone else had accepted him as my boyfriend but Scorpius still found it hard to communicate with them. I guessed it was because he wasn't used to having a warm cosy family. The only thing he had told me about his parents was that his mother had cheated on his father and that he moved out as a result. I had tried to ask him about it once but he avoided the subject.

Dad held his hand out to Scorpius. "Hello Scorpius. Did you and Al have a good summer."

Scorpius shook it. "Yes, sir. We done a lot of things over the summer." He cast a secret glance at me.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I thought about all the dirty things Scorpius did to me and how pleasurable they felt. Oh god, it was too embarrassing to think about!

Someone shoved into my shoulder and said loudly, "fag!"

"Hey!" Lily cried, glaring at the back of the guy. "Say that to his face you ugly backside of a hippogriff!"

"Lily Luna Potter!" Mum admonished. "Watch your language!"

"That guy is a piece of trash!" Rose fumed.

"It is okay." I assured them. I wasn't naïve enough to think that everyone would be comfortable with my relationship with Scorpius and I couldn't let it get to me. If we became miserable over every single person who insulted us then we would never find the time to be happy.

"We should teach that guy a lesson." Scorpius spoke so quietly that only I could hear him. His hand was clenched around his wand that was in his jeans pocket.

I grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. "No. We're not going to stoop down to his level."

"Why do you always…?" Scorpius trailed off, his grey eyes holding conflicted emotions in them.

"Why do I always what?" I prompted.

Scorpius shook his head, moving towards the Hogwarts Express. "Never mind."

"Al?" Dad's voice reminded me that my family was still there. "Is everything alright between you two?"

Our relationship was okay, stronger than ever. Scorpius told me he loved me everyday and he always showed me affection. Yet, when I lay with him at night he would wake up screaming from his nightmares. The Healers told me it was only to be expected that Scorpius would suffer from nightmares after James had tortured him, but Scorpius never confided in me about them. I wanted to be there to support him but he never relied on me. Sometimes I felt we may have gone back a step.

I didn't want to burden Dad with my troubles so I just smiled at him. "We're fine. Scorpius is just a little bit tired. We better go."

I hugged Mum and Dad and then we went and found the compartment Scorpius had saved for us.

"Man, I'm not looking forward to starting our O.W.L's." Hugo said, stretching his legs.

"Imagine how we feel starting our N.E.W.T's." I retorted. I never got nervous before exams but during them. All of the information I had spent ages on memorising would disappear.

"You are not as stupid as you think you are," Rose chided. "You can do really well if you work hard."

"Not all of us have your brain, Rosie." Lily piped in, scowling.

Scorpius had been really quiet which was unusual for him, seeing as he was such a loudmouth. Had the incident at the station really upset him that much? His dark mood couldn't be caused just because of something as small as being called a fag. Maybe if I tried to involve him in the conversation he would forget about it. "Scorpius is pretty smart as well. He got O's in nearly all of his O.W.L's."

"Wow. That's exactly the same as Rose," Hugo remarked. "That's great, Scorpius."

"Uh-huh." Scorpius clearly wasn't paying attention.

I had enough of this. "For god's sake, he called me a fag. It's not the end of the world."

Now I had caught his attention. Scorpius glared at me, his fists clenched. "I just think we should have hexed him or something. Now he thinks we're pushovers."

"Um guys, let's not argue—" Rose began to say.

I ignored her. Once someone started an argument with me it was impossible for me to let it go. It was because of my stubborn nature. "What difference would that have made? He still wouldn't change his opinion of us and instead we'd just look like brutes."

"Letting someone know you're not a sissy doesn't make you a brute."

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" I knew Scorpius had a temper that was easily flared but I never thought he would be so easily angered as to want to hex someone just calling us a name. It was so unlike the calm and rational Scorpius I knew.

"I'm just saying that the guy deserved to be hexed," Scorpius snarled. "An eye for an eye."

"Ghandi said it makes the whole world blind." Hugo pointed out.

"What does a muggle in a loincloth know?" He sneered.

We weren't even at Hogwarts and already a fight had ensued. "Just let it go, Scorpius."

"No! This is the reason why you're the laughing stock of Slytherin!"

His words hit me like a bulldozer. I had been mocked by my house at the beginning but I had managed to slowly stand proud through Scorpius' help. Now he was saying I was disgrace.

Scorpius' grey eyes softened. "Albus, I—"

The trolley lady came in. "Anything from the trolley."

Scorpius just had a lot on his mind. He didn't mean anything that he said and I needed to stop getting upset over every single little thing. I put on a smile. "I'll have a chocolate frog. Scorpius, do you want one?"

"No."

I bought myself a chocolate frog and Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans and sat back down. The joyful atmosphere before had disappeared, replaced by a sullen and awkward silence. I hadn't wanted Rose, Lily, and Hugo to be witnesses to our lovers spat. It was just very embarrassing.

Lily sighed, getting up. "Rose, Hugo, let's go to a different compartment."

Hugo appeared baffled. "Why?"

She gestured to me and Scorpius. "So these two idiots can make up."

"Lily!" I protested, but the three of them had already left.

Scorpius chuckled softly. "Your little sister sure is mouthy."

I stared down at my chocolate frog, wondering what to say. I wasn't that pissed at Scorpius and I definitely didn't want us to fight. We had been through so much with each other and I couldn't let that be all for nothing. "I'm sorry. It's true what you said. That guy shouldn't have gotten away with what he said."

"That's true but you were also right about not stooping to his level. I'm sorry too. I guess I've been feeling antsy."

I hugged him tightly, breathing in his scent. I loved Scorpius so much and the feel of his arms around my body. How many times had I fallen asleep in these strong arms at night?

"I think we should have a make up kiss." He whispered in my ear.

"You pervert! You probably pretended to be angry all this time just so you could touch me up." I joked.

Scorpius laughed. "You've figured out my ulterior motives," he picked up the Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans and opened it. "Pick one for me."

I took it from him, picked out a yellow one at random. I hoped it was a bad flavour, maybe vomit. It would be funny to see the expression on his face. "Here."

"Put it in your mouth."

"What? I thought you were eating it!"

"I'm going to eat it from your mouth. Come on. It'll be fun."

I sighed, knowing that Scorpius wouldn't stop pestering me until I did it. So I popped it into my mouth, holding it between my teeth.

Scorpius rested his hand on the back of my neck and then kissed me. His lips were warm and his tongue wrapped around mine. I let out a muffled gasp and I felt the bean leave my mouth and enter into his.

Scorpius broke away, smiling. "Honey. It's sweet but not as sweet as you."

I rolled my eyes at the cheesy line. "You are so—hmm!" Scorpius cut me off, kissing me again.

His tongue grazed my teeth and then played with my tongue. He pushed me back on to the seat, straddling on top of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me again and again. I kissed him back with all the force I had. I couldn't get enough of his lips.

"Hah!" I panted.

Scorpius moved his kisses from my lips to my neck, nuzzling it. "I wish you could be a flavour in these beans. You're so delicious." His hands moved to my hips.

"That counts as cannibalism—hah!" Scorpius had bitten down hard on my neck.

This was bad. We shouldn't be doing this on the train and especially when the others could come back any minute, but I just couldn't stop. I pulled his T-shirt up, wanting to feel the hard muscles of his torso. I saw an angry reddish-purple bruise that was on the side of his stomach.

I frowned, touching the bruise. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"This bruise-ngh!" Scorpius pressed his lips on mine again and I felt a bean slip into my mouth. I was forced to swallow it and cried out in disgust. "This is vomit!"

Scorpius laughed, pressing closer to me. "Then let me get rid of the taste."

I completely forgot about the bruise


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Scorpius**

I had managed to make Albus forget about the bruise by making him all flustered and angry about trying to have sex with him on the train. It was just meant to be a distraction and I had never really wanted to do it to begin with, but now I was starting to wish we had. There was something more hot about having sex in a public place when we knew weren't supposed to.

I couldn't concentrate on the headmaster's speech when all of this delicious food was in front of me. As soon as he finished I dug into the turkey.

"You should slow down," Albus advised. "If you eat too fast you'll give yourself a stomach ache."

I grinned at him. "Then you can nurse me back to health. Of course I'll expect some _special _services."

Albus sighed. "You are so immature."

"That's why we're so compatible, baby." I laughed when I saw his mortified expression. It was always so fun teasing Albus because his reactions were so cute. I had a sadistic streak in me.

"Scorpius, have you heard the latest news?" Danny Pilgrim asked.

I frowned. "About what?"

"The Dementors! They've escaped!"

Albus choked on his pumpkin juice. "W-what!" He rasped.

During the battle with Voldemort the Dementors had sided with him and since then the Ministry of Magic had learnt their lesson and stopped using the Dementors as guards for Azkaban. They had been rounded up and placed in a cell where they wouldn't be freed. Now they were on the loose again.

"Do they know who set them free?" I asked Danny.

Danny shook his head. "There's another thing as well. There have been a lot of dead unicorns found in the Forbidden Forest, their blood drained."

I felt coldness enter my heart. I had been having the same recurring nightmare of my father drinking unicorn blood and now I was hearing about unicorns being killed in the Forbidden Forest. I wasn't thinking that I was seeing the future or something but it was just too coincidental. Normally I dismissed dreams but I kept having the same nightmare. I had to know the reason why.

"Scorpius?" Albus' voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. I couldn't tell Albus about my dreams. He had just stopped blaming himself for what James had done to me and if I told him about the nightmares it would just burden him with guilt again. I didn't like seeing him stressed and miserable. "I'm fine. The news just kind of shocked me."

"Why would you drink unicorn blood?" Danny's tone held disgust. He really cared about creatures which was why Care of Magical Creatures was his favourite subject. He was a very compassionate person and being gay himself had made us become friends.

"I heard drinking unicorn blood can make you cursed." Albus said.

"It is not just simply being 'cursed'. Your whole life will be ruined!" Danny cried, waving his spoon about. "You will never get a moment of peace and always feel restless! Your soul will turn black!"

I got up. "I'm going to go to the dormitory."

"I'll come too." Albus got up from his seat too.

Danny eyed us both suspiciously. "If you two fuck on my bed, I'll give you buck teeth."

"We'll fuck wherever we want to." I replied.

"You bastard!"

I was already walking off.

"You shouldn't tease him like that." Albus scolded.

"I tease everyone."

"Even those you love?"

I looked at him, lightly touching his cheek with the back of my hand. "Especially those I love."

Albus' face turned tomato red. Although he wasn't as awkward with my affections as he was at the beginning, he was still trying to get used to it. I was his first for everything after all. His first relationship, his first time for sex, and we were both each other's first person we had fallen in love with.

We reach our dormitories and I flopped down on my bed, sighing in relief. It felt good to be back at Hogwarts where everything felt so familiar.

"Biter is here!" Albus immediately went over to the new owl his family had gotten for his birthday. He had named the owl 'Biter' because of the bird's habit to bite everyone's hand.

As Albus started feeding Biter my thoughts drifted back to the unicorns. It just wouldn't stop bothering me. Why would I dream about a unicorn having their blood drunk at the same time they were being slain in the Forbidden Forest? Also, why did I dream of my father doing it? Nothing made sense.

I was standing in a dark room and I couldn't see anything. Where was I?

"_Come to me._" A voice whispered.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "Where am I?"

"_I will end your suffering._" The voice hissed.

I could see a bright white light coming out from a door. I moved towards the door and pushed it open.

I seemed to be in a kitchen and there was something hanging from the ceiling. It was a body and I gasped when I saw the face. It was Albus! His stomach was ripped open, intestines dangling out. His right arm had been ripped off and stuffed into his mouth and his right eye was dangling out of its eye socket.

"_You should have come to me._"

I screamed and didn't stop screaming.

Once again I sat up in bed, panting. This nightmare was perhaps the worst one I had. Seeing Albus like that had terrified me and it was just too painful to see it. I looked over to Albus' bed and was glad to see that he was still intact, safe and sleeping soundly.

I couldn't fall asleep again without having Albus in my arms. I knew it sounded childish to get all worked up over a dream but I needed to be able to _feel _Albus safe in my arms again. I rolled out of my own bed and climbed into Albus' bed, wrapping my arms around him.

"Wha—?" Albus opened his eyes, looking bleary. "Scorpius, what are you doing?"

"Please," I whispered. "Just let me stay here."

Albus was too sleepy to argue with me so he just rested his head on my chest and drifted back to sleep.

I clutched him tightly. I was going to protect this guy no matter what and if anyone hurt him I would fucking kill them.


End file.
